Like Father, Like Son Drabbles!
by StuffedToyCuddler
Summary: Full summary inside! Pairings FugaMina and SasuNaru! :D I am not MISLEADING! This story is in-progress please try to understand that this is not finished yet! This is now a drabble.
1. Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:** Hey lovelies! I've been reading too much SasuNaru and MinaNaru today and because of that a story was born... Alright, I know... MinaNaru is weird, but hell it's cute! So this ONESHOT is about fathers and their sons! :D

**Summary:** Uchiha Family and Uzumaki Family has been friends for decades, generation by generation. But in this generation something forbidden happened. Sasuke is in love with Naruto but he is in denial, Minato knows this but he won't go easy on Sasuke! Minato is in love with Fugaku but he is confused, he knows he shouldn't feel that way towards Fugaku but... What will he do if the feeling became mutual?

**PAIRINGS**: SasuNaru, FugaMina

**Note:** I put this to the Sasuke and Naruto section because it more popular than the rest of the pairings. There's no SasuNaru smut here because they're just kids! (But I really want some hardcore action between the two...) But I might add some for the later extras!

**Extras:** Extras means extra chapter but is not related to the main story. Maybe another one-shot...

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Naruto, but if I do then get ready! Hahaha. :D Thank you Kishimoto for creating such beautiful anime and giving some hints of SasuNaru in it! And hey, I look forward to the SasuNaru shounen-ai ending you promised! At least that's what the fan page owner said...  
Like Father, Like Son

X:::Cuddlah:::X

"Papa, do you have some candies?" Little Naruto tugged his father's shirt looking up on the Hokage who is busy chatting with his friend, Fugaku. Minato looked down at his son with a loving and gentle smile the little Naruto adores.

Minato ruffles Naruto's orange hair as he chuckled watching the pout on Naruto's face. "None, but we'll buy one on the way home, okay?" He said suddenly carrying the little Naru that surprised the younger a lot. It caused Naruto hiccups. Fugaku's son which is walking beside his father looked up at his friend then he sighed.

"Dobe..." he mumbled.

"Sasuke! Watch your language!" Fugaku yelled at him.

"Teme!" Naruto flailed his arms that alerted Minato. He quickly grabbed Naruto's back then he held the younger close to his chest. "Now, now Naru-chan... It is bad to talk like that." he gently loosen his arms around the younger but not loose enough for Naruto to fall.

"Sorry..." the two younger boys mumbled in unison.

"Hey! Don't copy me!" Naruto jumped off Minato then he poked his tongue out on Sasuke. Sasuke glared at his friend-rival then he crossed his arms in front his chest.

"I'm not copying you, dobe!" he yelled back.

"Lets race then!"

"You're on!" they both raced off around the park leaving the two exhausted fathers behind.

Fugaku sighed keeping an eye on Sasuke while Minato laughed not even bothering to bother the two. "How could you be so calm and loose on Naruto? It's not very safe around Konoha you know." Fugaku looked at the man beside him, still smiling as he watched the two jump around the park.

"How could I be so calm? I don't know, I just let him be a kid, that's all..." Minato chuckled at the surprised expression on Fugaku's face.

Fugaku shook his head in annoyance. "What kind of father are you?" he asked the now laughing Minato.

"A supportive, loving, and caring father!" He grinned at Fugaku. Fugaku was moved by that wonderful grin then he quickly looked away. Minato noticed this but then he shrugged it off. "Naru-chan is a wild child indeed, that's why I let him be... If ever he's in trouble, I'll always be there for him... Wouldn't you do the same, ne, Fuga-kun?" Minato looked at the jet black eyes that are looking at him with awe. The eyes relaxed a bit then it tear away from him.

"Stop creating names..." is what Fugaku could muster to say.

"But Fuga-kun is a cute name!" Minato laughed but then he heard a loud cry. He looked around then he saw Naruto on the ground. Sasuke was looking around as if he is finding some help.

"Papa!" Sasuke yelled as he found the two walking towards them. "Naruto fell! He's bleeding..." Minato's eyes widen then he rushed over to Naruto carrying him and saying comforting words to him.

"What did you do, Sasuke?!" Fugaku yelled at his son then he hit Sasuke twice. Sasuke winced in pain then he cried quietly not like Naruto. Minato looked at them with worry in his eyes then he saw Naruto looking at Fugaku with fear.

"Fugaku! Stop it, right now!" Minato yelled at him. That made the other older man stop his actions. Fugaku slowly straighten up then he looked down at Sasuke.

"I-I'm sorry... I just got a little bit carried away."

"Why?" Minato coldly asked him. Fugaku tensed as he saw the glare on Minato's face, he rarely glare... Why now?

"It's because..."

"It's because Naruto is so important to me that when he got one scratch it is the end of the world for me and you don't want that, right?" Minato asked him with a serious look on his face. Fugaku could just only nod then he looked at Sasuke. "Try to cherish Sasuke more..." Minato whispered. He settled Naruto on the ground then he looked at the two. "Close your eyes the two of you..." Minato smiled at them.

Fugaku sighed as the younger boys closed their eyes. Maybe Minato would punch him and he don't want the children to see it. Minato walked towards him then he grabbed the collar of Fugaku's shirt and pulled him into a kiss. A kiss!

When Minato pulled away he giggled then he carried Naruto, who shot his eyes open in surprise. "Why do we have to close our eyes papa?" Naruto asked innocently, Sasuke kept quiet but he knows why that made Fugaku looked flustered. Fugaku held Sasuke's hand then he bid his goodbyes.

Minato nodded then they part ways. "Papa... When is Mama going back?" Naruto looked up at his father who looked like a deer in the headlights when he heard the question.

Minato slightly smiled then he looked down at little Naru. "She's somewhere safe a happy now, she will never come back..." Minato whispered.

"Aren't she happy with us?"

"Well, she's happier now." Minato looked up in the sky then back at Naruto. "She's with Him now..."

"Mama is with some other man?" Naruto pouted then he looked down.

"That man is a very nice guy, that's why everybody loves Him. He is the one who protects you everyday." Minato opened the gate to their house then he fished inside his pockets for the house keys.

"He's just like you?"

"Yeah, and someday you will learn everything about him." Minato led Naruto inside the house then he closed the door behind him. Poor Naruto doesn't know where his mother is but it is too early for him to know everything about that. There's no need to rush everything. Kushina, his mother, died because of an accident. It's not an instant death. The doctors forgot about her opened wound and hiding it from everyone didn't help, she suffered quietly until the last drop of her blood. When the visiting hours are over and no nurses or doctors are around, she would always hide the blooded sheets and find some new ones. Naruto was still 1month old back then... He never got the chance to talk or play with his own mother.

Minato told him that his mother will be away for a very long time... For forever. Until the time comes, he will then realize what happened but it will be too hard for him to accept it. Minato wishes someone would just already tell him so that he won't do it himself but... That's what not good fathers do. He must be a good father for Naruto... For everything Kushina failed to give him.

X:::Cuddlah:::X

Fugaku got to his room after he left Sasuke to Mikoto's care. Fugaku locked his door then he rushed inside the bathroom. He furrowed his brows then he sighed his eyes fluttering close. He massaged his temples then he opened the sink with shaky hands. 'What is happening to me...?' He looked at himself in the mirror then he graced his fingertips on his lips...

_'H-he kissed me...'_

He walked out of the bathroom then he slumped himself on his bed. _'D-damn... I feel hot...'_ He flipped himself then he looked up at the ceiling, then down to his nether region... He saw his maleness creating a tent in his pants that made him flustered. _'W-what the hell?!'_ He bit his lips then he tried to think about his wife. But then a picture of Minato flashed through his mind, a sweaty Minato, practicing some jutsus, topless...

"FUCK!" Fugaku yelled banging his head on the pillow. That image made him even harder if that is possible. He began panting as his whole body heated much, much more. He felt the need for release. He slowly snaked one hand into his pants then he began to slowly stroke his member. He give in to the thoughts of Minato. He slowly sat up and leaned his back to the bed frame and a very erotic thought of Minato riding him flashed. _'I'm doing this without his consent... What kind of friend am I?'_ He thought picking up the pace he began to stroke his cock faster.

"Haah... Mina...to..." He groaned as he neared his climax.

He felt a tingling sensation inside his stomach then his groans became louder. He tried to suppress his moans to prevent his family from hearing it. He came in his hand as his back arched from the bed. There was a complete black out in his mind and he decided... _'It's time to clean up...'_

X:::Cuddlah:::X

Minato couldn't sleep! He kept on twisting and tossing around his bed that wakes Naruto too. "Papa..." The Little Naruto groaned blinking his eyes several times trying to see his father in the dark. "What's wrong...?" He asked. Minato looked at his son then he noticed how bright his son's eyes could be in the dark. 'Cute... And a little creepy...' Minato thought.

He thought about Naruto having a relationship... On how lucky that person could be every time they would snuggle under the sheets. How flawless their kiss could be... _'BUT THEY WOULD HAVE TO FUCKING WORK FOR IT BEFORE THEY COULD LAY A HAND ON MY NARU!'_ Minato hissed that scared Naruto.  
"PAPA! I'm trying to sleep!" Naruto yelled.

X:::Cuddlah:::X

The next day at the mall the Uzumakis and Uchihas met again. But because of lack of sleep Minato and Fugaku is both drowsy and out of it. Naruto and Sasuke eyed them suspiciously, they shrugged it off and went to a near arcade.

"Sasuke teme, why is our fathers look like zombies?" Naruto looked at him with a small frown on his face.

"Hn," Sasuke looked away blushing a little because of the cute expression on the other kid's face. "Lack of sleep, maybe..."

Naruto nodded then he continued on playing. Sasuke saw Naruto is having a little trouble on beating the game. "Sasuke... A little help? Stupid game..." Sasuke smirked then he wrapped his arms around Naruto before he reached for the toy gun. "S-sasu..."

"Step on this thing." Sasuke ordered Naruto then he focused on the screen ignoring the fact that he is practically hugging his crush... Well he won't admit it out loud... He will never will! Not yet. Naruto obeyed then he stepped on the metal plate that makes the player duck. "Release it." Naruto nodded then Sasuke began to shoot. As time passes Naruto got into the game then he told Sasuke that he can handle it himself now.

"Thanks a lot!" Naruto scratched the back of his head while grinning.

"Dobe... Focus in the game!"

"Hmph! Teme..." Naruto pouted.

X:::Cuddlah:::X

"Fuga-kun lacked with sleep too?" Minato sighed as he fought with his heavy eyelids. He almost collapsed on the floor earlier. Fugaku grumbled then he sat on a near bench at the arcade. They both watched the kids play and have fun and... Hug? 'HUG?!' The two father's jaw dropped as they watched the two male kids hug well not directly because Naruto is not hugging back and Sasuke is just teaching him how to play a game but... Sasuke's hands are wrapped around Naruto!

But then something shot through their minds. They did something more than hugging... They kissed! Minato and Fugaku just looked away from each other with a small blush on their faces. 'What kind of fathers are we?' They both thought in unison.

Hours passed and the kids got tired. Minato and Fugaku had to carry them both. "Fuga-kun... Mikoto and Itatchi are not home, right?" Minato asked a little too tired to even walk straight.

"Why'd you ask?" Fugaku looked at his friend with a confused look.

"Naruto asked me if we could stay over your house while your wife and son is gone... He wanted to spend more time with his best friend..." Minato yawned careless of Fugaku's surprised face. What Minato said totally woke Fugaku up! 'B-but they would be out for 2months!' Fugaku thought.

"What?" Minato asked him.

"What?" He asked back.

"What, what?" Minato asked again.

"What, what, what?" Fugaku asked back again that totaly snapped something inside Minato.

"Your answer?!" Minato growled at him that made Fugaku flinch.

"I-I-I... Uhm... Okay..." Then suddenly the world seems to stop as their lips met again and their children's back bumped to each other. Fugaku's eyes widen then a little while it narrows. Minato has his eyes closed, he doesn't care if people sees them...

When Minato pulled away he grin and waved goodbye at Fugaku. "You're the best Fuga-kun! Well, see you later!" Minato then walked in his car. Fugaku sighed then he bit his lips. 'What is he doing to me...?'

X:::Cuddlah:::X

Minutes later Minato already packed up his and Naruto's clothes. "Did Fugaku-sama agreed?" Naruto asked. Minato nodded then he ruffled his son's hair. Naruto grinned then he excitedly went inside the car. "This time I'll prove Sasuke teme who's boss!" He sheepishly grinned that made his father laugh.  
"Now, now... No fighting." Minato warned then they went off.

X:::Cuddlah:::X

"Thanks for letting us stay here..." Minato smiled gently that made Fugaku feel something different inside his stomach, it's like a fluttering feeling. Fugaku blushed then he nodded before leaving his friend inside the living room. He locked himself inside his room then he slumped on the bed. It's so difficult for him to relieve himself now...

"Papa!" He heard Naruto talk to his dad."There's only four rooms with one bed each... And Sasuke said Itatchi-sama doesn't like it when others enter his room..." Fugaku's eyes widen... _'T-that means...'_

"Looks like we all need to share a room?" Minato sighed. Fugaku flinched when he heard a knock on his door. "Fuga-kun?" Minato knocked again.

Fugaku nervously sat up then he bit his lips as he walked towards the door. He wrapped his hand around the knob then as he turned it he was thrown to the floor by an over excited Minato. "We will share a room Fuga-kun!" Fugaku massaged his temple then he sighed. _'This will be a very long day...'_

X:::Cuddlah:::X

It was time to sleep but Minato couldn't sleep. He sighed then he looked at his friend who's back is facing him. He smiled a little then he snuggled closely to Fugaku. Fugaku's eyes widen then he looked behind him above his shoulders then he saw Minato snuggling at his back with a genuine smile on his face... He sees it is kind of cute...

He felt warm arms wrap around him, it's warmth suddenly overwhelmed him. He shivered lightly as he felt Minato's warm breath brush against the crook of his neck. Fugaku slowly turned to face Minato and to protest but as he saw the look on Minato's face he began to change his plans.

Minato's eyes fluttered open then he felt something warm press against his lips. His eyes widen then he pushed the intruder. "What the-" He was pushed and pinned on the bed with pair of strong hands.

"Stop struggling!" Fugaku yelled.

"Fuga-kun? W-what are you doing?" Minato looked up at him with confused eyes. He stirred a little then he heard Fugaku groan.

'Uh-oh...' Fugaku thought as he watched the reaction on his friends face.

"Y-you're hard..." Minato looked up at him with his face red but not as red as Fugaku's.

"NO NEED TO BROADCAST IT IDIOT!" Fugaku hit him on the head.

"Ow..."

Minato suddenly wrapped his arms around Fugaku's neck. "Stupid..." Minato whispered. "Don't you get it yet?" He asked.

"Get what?" Fugaku pushed Minato a little to look at the blonde's face.

"I love you... And it's obvious that you love me too!" Minato giggled. "You just lost control earlier because I snuggled to you..." he his words trailed off and his face becomes dreamy that made Fugaku hit him on the head again. "Ow..." Minato pouted then he gave Fugaku a little peck on the lips. "Good night~!" Minato giggled then he closed his eyes and started fake snoring completely aware that Fugaku is still hard.

"H-hey! I'm not finished with you yet!" Fugaku growled.

Minato ignored him as the blonde started drift off to a real slumber. Fugaku sighed then he laid next to the blonde. "What did I do to deserve this...?"

X:::Cuddlah:::X

"Teme? Are you awake?" Naruto waited for an answer but the raven seems to ignore him. He pouted then he tried to call the raven's attention again. "Sasuke? Teme? Teme?"

Sasuke sighed then he turned to face his friend. "What?!" He snapped. Naruto whimpered when he saw the scary expression on his friend's face. Sasuke sighed then he calmed his face. "What is it?" He asked again gently.

"I can't sleep..." Naruto said with the most childish attitude he can muster.

"So? Do you want me to sing a lullaby to you?" Sasuke asked with a sarcastic tone.

"You sing?" Naruto asked with excitement. He can't believe Sasuke will sing a lullaby, and it's for him! Naruto giggled as he waited for the raven to start. Ssuke face-palmed, of course... Naruto is too dense to realize that he's being sarcastic... But now that the blonde is keeping his expectation too high he can't let him down now, can he?

"I'll try..." He wrapped his arms around the dobe then he held him 's eyes widen and his heart started to beat fast as his friend enveloped him into a warm embrace.

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go..._

_When all those shadows almost killed your light..._

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone." _

_But all that's dead and gone and past, tonight..._

Naruto was in awe when Sasuke started to sing, his voice was angelic, his face is calm and so is the aura he is bringing off... The wind inside the room seems to warm up and so is Naruto's face. He remembered being embraced like this by someone, someone who is loving and caring... He doesn't know who it is but he can feel it that in his heart he knows that person who loved him and cherished him and embraced him like this.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto and he can't help but smile as the blonde began to relax.

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down,_

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now,_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound..._

Naruto closed his eyes as he remembered that time in the park where he tripped, Sasuke was so paranoid that time... He's like a mother asking for help, if only he could laugh that time. Sasuke brushed his fingers through the golden locks. Naruto seems to purr as he neared a deep slumber.

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire..._

_The war outside our door keeps raging on..._

_Hold on, to this, lullaby..._

_Even when the music's gone..._

Sasuke smiled when he heard a little snore. He sighed then he pulled away from the blonde but something's stopping him to. He looked down then he saw Naruto's hand clenching his shirt. "Teddy..." The blonde mumbled half asleep. Sasuke chuckled then he decided to hug the blonde again.

"Sleep tight Naruto..." He whispered to Naruto's ear then he slowly succumbs to the call of sleep.

"S'uke..." Naruto smiled as if he can hear what Sasuke is saying.

X:::Cuddlah:::X

The next day, both the sons woke up with smile on their faces but one of the fathers looks very frustrated because of last night. Minato grinned at Fugaku then he went out of their room to make breakfast. Sasuke and Naruto both went straight to the kitchen when they heard the noise of frying, and smelled the essence of eggs and bacons. Fugaku soon followed after taking a quick shower.

"So, how's sleep?" Minato asked the boys.

"We slept well!" Sasuke and Naruto said in unison.

"How about you Fuga-kun?" Minato teased, he really know how to get on his friend's nerve.

"Hn." Fugaku ignored him and started reading the news paper.

Minato frowned then he set the plates on the table. "Not nice..." He sat across Fugaku then they started eating. Naruto and Sasuke finished their's fast so they can play outside after some rest while Fugaku and Minato was left on the table. Fugaku was finishing his coffee when suddenly he felt Minato's leg rubs against his underneath the table cloth. Minato's leg went higher and higher until it rested on his thigh. Fugaku looked at Minato but he seems to act innocent.

Minato is just looking at the crossword puzzle he's doing but his legs are doing something else.

Fugaku can't help but give in, he spreads his legs apart and he swore he saw Minato smirked a little. Minato's foot went to his crotch then it rubbed circles on it. It began to move faster that made Fugaku's breath hitch. Minato stopped then he stood up then he slowly crept under the table and inside the long table cloth that reaches to the floor. Fugaku was confused but then he felt fingers on his legs. Minato used his teeth then he slowly unzipped Fugaku's pants. Fugaku clenched the table cloth when he felt Minato's hot breath through the seams of his boxers going to his member.

Minato pulled down his boxers and Fugaku's member sprung out. Fugaku shivered when the cold air hit his dick. Minato eyed the thing in front of him a little nervous bur he can't stop now! He's the one who started anyway... He began to lick the tip and eventually put it inside his mouth. He moaned as he felt it pulse inside his mouth, it's swelling and pre-cum was leaking out of it. It taste sweet and salty at the same time. He began to take in as much as he can then he began to massage Fugaku's balls with his smooth hand. Fugaku let out a grunt when he felt Minato's warm mouth envelope him fully.

Minato pulled away then he saw Fugaku's cock twitch. He began to put it in his mouth again, he bobbed his head up and down then later he began to pick up the pace. Fugaku was almost on the edge. The way Minato is doing it was mind blowing, he think he's gonna explode any minute now. He was about to cum when suddenly the kids came in.

"Fugaku-sama! Where is papa?" They both seem to froze when they heard Naruto's voice.

"U-uh... H-he's in the... B-bathroom! Yes! He's in the bathroom!" He said nervously, afraid that his voice might betray him. Sasuke eyed him suspiciously then he looked down. He saw a foot sticking out of the table cloth. He was about to walk towards it when suddenly Naruto pulled his arm and they went outside to play again.

Fugaku sighed in relief then he gasped when he suddenly came. He lifted the table cloth to apologize for his sudden release but then he saw that sexy erotic look on Minato's face. His face was covered with his seed, mouth's agape and eyes narrowed and drowning with lust.

"Bedroom, now." His voice was rather demanding than what he planned but Minato looked okay with it.

"But the kids-"

"They're outside now." Fugaku pulled him outside the table then he carried Minato bridal style up to their bedroom. On their way Fugaku couldn't help but ask. "Why did you do that out of the blues?" He looked at the blonde in his arms.

"It was a sorry..." He looked away from the raven while Fugaku opens the door. He gently laid Minato on the bed. "For leaving you hanging from last night..." He mumbled.

Fugaku couldn't help but chuckle. Minato looks cute when he's embarrassed. "Okay then... Shall we continue?" He whispered seductively.

"Please take me now... I-I can't hold in anymore..." Minato whimpered then he wrapped his arms around Fuagku's neck then he kissed the raven. They started an all out war of tongues, each fighting for dominance even if they both know who will win.

Fugaku reached down to undo Minato's pants. He pulled it down together with the blonde's boxers and he took firm hold of his partner's member. Minato moaned into the kiss as he felt Fugaku pump him in the most effective way to get him over the edge. They both can't think of anything now, even though the love they held is forbidden they just couldn't stop themselves. They know that when Mikoto found out about this she will despise them. But right now... They are all that they wanted... Each other.

Fugaku licked two of his fingers until they are slick then he inserted one inside Minato. The blonde cry out of both pain and pleasure. His back arched as Fugaku pulled it in and out of his warmth. Fugaku was so mesmerized by the sounds Minato is emitting, it was like music to his ears, he've done this before with Mikoto but with Minato it's different... It's like a whole new experience, a whole new love being found in this room.

He added a second finger and he began to move it faster than before. Fugaku kissed him to relax the tension building up inside Minato. When Fugaku think Minato is prepared enough he pulled his fingers out then he kissed Minato.  
"I'm putting it in..." he said.

Minato nodded then Fugaku aligned himself to Minato's entrance. He slowly pushed it in that made the blonde moan loudly. "Fugaku!" The way Minato moaned out his name turned him on more. Once he was fully inside Minato he let the blonde adjust a little to his size.

Minato nodded when it was time for Fugaku to move. He slowly and gently moved even though he's trying his best to control himself. "D-don't hold it... In..." Minato said breathlessly. "I asked you to... M-move... Then do... Aahh!" Fugaku clenched the sheets so as Minato as they both got lost to the pleasurable state they are in. Fugaku picked up the pace and he began to move fast and hard. Fugaku then found the spot that made Minato see stars.

"Faa...sss...ah...ter..." Minato moaned loudly as Fugaku granted his request and hardly abused his prostate. The raven began to move faster - if that was possible - in and out of Minato.

"I'm close... Minato..."

"M-me too...!" Fugaku began to pump Minato's dick to put him over the edge fast.

Minato came on Fugaku's hand and was really spent but Fugaku is not finished yet. With another thrust Fugaku came inside Minato. He slowly pulled out of the blonde then he slumped next to him.

"That was... amazing..." Minato whispered breathlessly.

"I know..."

Minato smiled then he curled up inside Fugaku's arm then he rested his on Fugaku's chest. "I love you, Fuga-kun..." It was wrong but... Why did it felt so good for the both of them?

"I love you too..." then they both drifted off to sleep.

X:::Cuddlah:::X

Naruto smiled at Sasuke as the raven brushed the golden locks. "Teme..."

"What is it, Usuratonkachi?"

"I love you..." The blonde whispered as he closed his eyes feeling the cool breeze of the wind.

Sasuke smiled then he kissed the younger male's forehead. "I love you too..."

X:::End:::X

That is all folks! Review if you have some amazing ideas you want me to add as an extra! :D


	2. Hungry

**Author's Note:** Sorry if you think I am misleading and SasuNaru is indeed popular... I am not doing this to get tons of reviews! I am doing this to entertain myself as well as my readers! The reason why there's no SasuNaru smut there is because they are under-age on that one-shot... :|

Naruto: 15

Sasuke: 16

**Extra: Hungry**

"Sasuke-teme... My tummy is grumbling..." Naruto whined as he paused the game they are playing.

"Hn, you are reasoning out so by the time I get you food you can now have your time to cheat." Sasuke coldly spat at this friend. Naruto pouted then he stood up. "Where are you going?" The raven asked.

"Away from a liar like you."

"What s wrong with you?!"

"I'm hungry!" Naruto yelled then he walked in the kitchen.

Sasuke groaned then he stood up and followed Naruto. He leaned on the counter then he watched the blonde sort out the foods inside the ref. Naruto sighed in defeat as he found no food edible enough - means ramen - for his stomach. Sasuke chuckled then he opened a drawer on the counter, he picked one instant noodle pack then he threw it at Naruto.

"How about that?"

"Nah, I prefer real food..."

"Choosy brat."

"Prick." Naruto furrowed his brows then he looked down at his tummy. He then looked at the instant noodle in his hands. He sighed then he threw the instant noodle on the table.

"It is bad to throw away food!" Sasuke warned.

"Yes mom..." Naruto chuckled.

"Usuratonkachi..."

Naruto turned his head then he looked at the raven whi was looking back at him. "Sasuke..." The blonde called out.

"What?"

"I'm still hungry..."

Sasuke smirked then he signalled the blonde to come closer. The blond obeyed then he watched as the raven opened the noodle pack. Sasuke took a piece of the dry noodle then he put it inside his mouth. Sasuke leaned closer to the blond then he kissed the younger male passing the piece of now slick uncooked noodle in his mouth. Their tongue did a short dance with the noodle in between their tongues. They pulled away from each other as they began to crave for air.

"Is iwt owkway to ewat iwt twhis way?" Naruto asked slowly munching the noodle.

Sasuke nodded then he left to finished the game Naruto has long forgotten.

Okay! That's all folks! :D


	3. Cuddles

**Author's Note: **I will soon make a FugaMina one-shot! But for now it's SasuNaru~!

**Cuddles **

"Sasuke... I can't sleep..."

"Just close your eyes. I'm trying to sleep too!"

"But..."

"NO BUTS! NOW GO TO SLEEP!" Sasuke groaned then he threw the sheets over him. Naruto pouted then he looked up at the ceiling. He then looked at his lover with a small frown.

"Teme..." He mumbled then he turned his back to his lover snuggling up with a pillow. Sasuke couldn't help but look at his dobe. He carefully turned to see the blonde. He was disappointed when he saw the blonde's back turned to him. He heard a soft snore that slowly became louder.

'_Stupid dobe... My stupid dobe...' _He slightly smiled then he slowly wrapped his arms around the small figure in front of him. He buried his nose on the golden locks while his other hand snaked between Naruto's shoulder and neck. He hummed lowly smiling while leaving butterfly kisses on the back of the younger's neck. _'I won't let anyone take you away from me.' _

"S'uke..." Naruto mumbled in his sleep. Sasuke smiled then he caressed Naruto's cheeks, kissed it, and went to sleep.

The next day, Sasuke woke up then he touched the other side of the bed searching for his lover's warmth. When he felt nothing but the cold sheets he slowly sat up and stood to go to the kitchen. He heard some rustling and some happy hums inside the kitchen. He walked in then he smiled, just seeing Naruto's beauty in the morning is enough to make his day.

"Breakfast is ready!" Naruto giggled as he set the plates on the table. Sasuke sat on his chair then he took a small sip on his coffee. "Sasuke," The said raven looked up at his lover.

"Thanks for the cuddles and kisses last night!" Naruto couldn't help but laugh when he saw Sasuke blush furiously at his statement, the elder teen looked away, pink shades still dusting on his cheeks.

"Hn."

"Aww... Cheer up teme!" Naruto giggled once again then he left a small peck on Sasuke's cheek before eating up his ramen.

**Author's Note: **SASUKE LOOKS SO UKE-ISH ON THE LAST PART! HAHAHAHAHA. Get ready for a FugaMina on the next chapter!


	4. Choco Kissu

**Author's Note: **Belated Valentines! Sorry for the late upload! So who has a date last Valentines Day? Hmm? Well I didn't have one... (Poor me...)

**Choco Kissu **

"Fuga-kun~ Happy Valentines Daaaaaay~!" Minato hugged the raven tightly that made the said man almost choke on his coffee. Fugaku set his cup down with a scowl, he sighed as he felt the blonde snuggle on his back. Minato pulled away then he giggled obviously hiding something behind him. Fugaku raised his brow as his anxiety grew on what more mischief this blonde in front of him is up to.

"What is that?"

"What is what?"

"The thing you're hiding..."

"I'm not hiding anything!" Minato pouted then backed away a little.

"Oh really?" Fugaku stood then he walked slowly towards the Hokage. Minato flinches a little then he backed away a little faster than before. Fugaku smirked once Minato's back met the hard wall.

"Really! Do you distrust me?"

Fugaku stopped on his tracks then he sighed. "I don't..."

"Then trust me on this one too! You'll just have to wait, okay~?"

Fugaku nodded.

**-15 Minutes Later-**

Fugaku was called to their bedroom by Minato after waiting for a few minutes inside the bathroom. That's where he must _wait_, Minato said. When Fugaku walked out of the bathroom he saw petals of roses and candles leading him to their room. Fugaku sighed _'There's so much to clean later...' _Then somebody mentally slapped him. _**'STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT AND THINK ABOUT WHAT'S WAITING AT THE END OF THIS MESS!' **_Fugaku growled then he walked upstairs where hearts made of paper was on every steps.

On every heart there's something written or drawn about them, every kisses, every love makings, every arguments, every hugs and cuddles, every problems, everything about them. It all made Fugaku smile. He looked forward to their room. As he reached their door a warm atmosphere suddenly wrapped around him, it's like hugging him, it reminds him of Minato.

He could smell the blonde's scent even outside of the room.

He walked in.

"Fuga-kun..."

Fugaku's eyes widen, he can't believe the sight before him. He never found Minato so... lovable, kissable, huggable... _fuckable_...

Minato was on his knees on their bed fully naked, his mouth agape, eyes narrowed, flushed face, both of his hands are between his spread legs hiding his groin, and he's feeling really hot right now. Fugaku admits that he literally drooled at that.

"Minato..."

Fugaku couldn't help it then he jumped on Minato and did their love making.

**-After the Intense Love Making-**

"Fuga-kun... Happy Valentines Day~"

"Happy Valentines Day..." Fugaku looked around a little then he looked back at Minato. "Now... What is that thing you're hiding from me earlier?"

"Ah! Right!" Minato giggled and sat up on the bed then he reached for something inside the drawer.

"This!" Minato smiled up at Fugaku as he hand something to the raven who recently sat up.

"What's this?"

"It's chocolates, look! It's a heart!"

Fugaku chuckled then he kissed Minato on the forehead. "I love you so much..." Then he got one treat from the box and ate it.

Minato did the same with a gentle smile then he leaned on the raven's strong chest. "I love you much, much more..."

**Author's Note: **BWAHAHAHA! As promised! XD


End file.
